


Acting time

by orphan_account



Series: Time [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Fingering, Fucking, M/M, Underage - Freeform, sequel to Story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Story time.  Where Jensen and Jared are now working on their own show, giving them plenty of time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting time

After nodding his head for at least the 30th time in a few minutes, Jensen sighed a breath of relief when he was able to slip away. Sure he did need to kind of know the things the PA had just told him, but it wasn’t like he wouldn’t get a list later. Besides, there was somewhere else he’d rather be.

Trying not to walk to quickly away from the set, he smiled as he caught sight of his trailer, still trying to walk slowly. Though there was someone inside that was already more than likely waiting on the bed for him.

It was about a month after Jensen appeared on Sleepy Story Time, when he got the call. One asking him if he had liked working with little Jared and if he would be interested in his own show. The story line of the show wasn’t bad, Jensen as a single father who deals with psycho neighbors, a stray cat that follows him around and trying to raise his son right. And it gave him tons of excuses to be alone with Jared, the youngers parents even letting Jared stay the night a few times when they had to do early morning calls the next day. He loves early morning calls now.

Getting to the trailer, he was more than glad that they had such a long lunch, sometimes the time lasting more than two hours. Slipping in, he locked the door behind him, even if all the people were told not to bother him so he could mentally prepare. Heading to the small bedroom, he smiled at the pout that Jared sent his way.

“What took you so long?” He asked, watching as Jensen stripped his clothes off.

“I got stopped and had to talk to one of the PA’s” Jensen replied, crawling on the bed, pressing Jared onto his back.

“I don’t like when you’re late” The six year old said, wrapping his arms around Jensens neck.

“I know, and I don’t like making you worry” He said softly, pressing their lips together.

Jared understood that what they were doing was in the eyes of the law, wrong and that if they were caught Jensen would be taken to jail and they would never be together. So when ever they meet like this, which is almost everyday, Jared likes when Jensen is there on time. And when he isn’t, he gets worried that Jensen was found out somehow. Jensen wanted to tell him it was a silly fear, though he really couldn’t since it might happen someday.

“Please, Daddy, make me feel good” Jared panted softly.

Jensen groaned a little, pulling back and reaching into the drawer for the lube, before coating his fingers with it.

When this all started, Jensen didn’t ever think about Jared calling him anything but his name, though that changed one day while filming. It was a whatever scene and Jareds character was to call him dad. What came out of his mouth though, was ‘daddy’ and Jensen had to stop himself from jumping. Thankfully the director didn’t like the name much, so they redid the scene and Jared called him dad. When they were alone later though, Jared said the name again, having noticed Jensens reaction to it. Sometimes he’ll still just call him his name, though others he feels like being daddies boy.

Pressing two fingers into Jareds small hole, the younger whimpered low in his throat, his back arching off the bed. More that once, Jensen had made Jared come just from his fingers in his tight little hole, coming over his small body. Today he didn’t want that, he wanted to be in his tiny lover. So once he had worked three fingers into him, he pulled them out, then getting his cock wet as well.

“Ready, baby?” Jensen purred, the head of his cock nudging Jareds hole.

“Yea, Daddy, please?”

“Such a good boy for me”

Holding his small hips, Jensen started pressing in, Jareds hole taking him inch by inch until he was fully in. Jensen couldn’t get enough of how his cock felt in Jared, the way he could run his thumbs over his belly and feel the bulge of his cock under the skin. Pulling Jared up, Jensen sat back on his heels and started bouncing Jared on his lap.

“God, you feel so good” Jensen groaned, as Jared wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Daddy, daddy”

Holding on semi tight to Jareds hips, he helped move him over him, loving how good he felt around him. He couldn’t bring himself to regret taking the next step to start doing this. For a few weeks it was just blowjobs and handjobs, but one night Jared had started begging for more. And just for a moment Jensen wanted to say no, but then thoughts of anyone else taking it started popping up. Of someone else doing anything with his precious boy, so he said yes and they didn’t look back.

“Is my baby going to come for me? Come just on my cock, mark me with your come?”

“Can I? Please?”

“Come for me, come for me” Jensen growled, nipping gently as Jareds neck.

With a small whining moan of Jensens name, Jared came, making a small mess on Jensens stomach. Pulling the boy as close as he could, he gave a few more thrusts before he was coming with a gasp into the tiny body.

Once they cleaned up with a towel that Jensen always kept around for the purpose, Jared took his place lying on top of Jensen.

“Do you know when the next early morning call is?” Jared asked, fingers trailing over Jensens shoulder.

“Should be soon, at least I hope so” He said, tilting Jareds head up, giving him a soft kiss. “I really hope so”


End file.
